Uzumaki, eh, Namikaze Naruto?
by Byeongari'sDaughterInYourArea
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah murid di salah satu sekolah elite di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Montessari Highschool. Naruto berhasil masuk ke sana dengan cara yang misterius./Inilah kehidupan sekolah Uzumaki Naruto, Sasaran Bully No. 1 seantero Konoha Montessari Highschool./ Warning ada di dalam/Narusasu/
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki, eh, Namikaze Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T  
Genre : romance/drama.  
Warning : shounen ai, Yaoi, boyxboy, super OOC, Penulisan gak sesuai dengan EYD, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, Highschool!AU, bikin sakit mata, cerita bikin mual.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah murid di salah satu sekolah elite di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Montessari Highschool. Naruto berhasil masuk ke sana dengan cara yang misterius. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto menyogok, ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah anak yang meminta belas kasihan orang-orang di yayasan sehingga bisa masuk ke sekolah itu yang notabenenya sekolah anak-anak orang kaya juga anak-anak berotak jenius, dan beragam alasan lainnya. Inilah kehidupan sekolah Uzumaki Naruto, Sasaran Bully No. 1 seantero Konoha Montessari Highschool.

* * *

Naruto melihat ke depan kaca. Siapa seseorang yang terpantul di sana? Siapa seseorang yang menggunakan seragam sekolah elite Konoha? Siapa seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata botol itu? Siapa seseorang yang menata rambut hitamnya agar terlihat klimis? Dirinya, kah? Wajah pucat khas anak culun yang terpantul di sana menunjukkan kilat aneh pada kedua iris hitamnya. Setelah mematut dirinya di depan kaca, Naruto menyabet tasnya dan segera pergi ke sekolahnya, Konoha Montessari Highschool.

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan menatap sendu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, yang menertawakannya, yang mencacinya, yang mengumpatinya, yang memandang jijik padanya. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya tak pernah berubah. Dia tak punya seorang teman pun di sini.

Netra Naruto tak sengaja menangkap sosok pujaan hatinya, Primadona Konoha Montessari Highschool. Oh, jangan mengira kalau Primadona sekolah elite itu adalah seorang perempuan. Pada kenyataannya, Primadona sekolah elite itu adalah seorang pemuda androgini yang digilai karena parasnya yang rupawan, prestasi akademik yang cemerlang, penguasaan terhadap hampir semua bidang non-akademik, dan bungsu dari keluarga tersohor di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke juga adalah model terkenal yang namanya melejit bak roket setelah penampilan perdananya di salah satu majalah top di Konoha. Yeah, Naruto tahu ia tidak normal, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis rupawan di luaran sana. Apalagi incarannya bukan orang sembarang.

Naruto pernah mengirim surat cinta ke pemuda androgini itu, dan berakhir dengan ia yang ditolak mentah-mentah dan dibully habis-habisan oleh Sasuke dan pengikut-pengikutnya. Semua itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Fakta bahwa ia gay ditambah dia adalah orang yang sangat pendiam membuat orang-orang enggan mendekat padanya. Karena itu, dia tidak punya teman satupun. Tak ada panggil-memanggil antarteman, tidak ada rangkul-merangkul akrab, tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, itu karena mereka akan membullynya lagi.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Ku lihat kau sangat sehat hari ini. Mau berkumpul bersama kami?" ujar seseorang yang datang merangkul Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia Suigetsu, Hozuki Suigetsu.

Suigetsu adalah salah seorang dari banyaknya pengikut Sasuke. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Suigetsu dan teman-temannya langsung menyeret Naruto kasar ke gudang belakang sekolah. Naruto tidak berontak. Itu tidak berguna. Jadi, dia hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan Suigetsu dan kroni-kroninya meninggalkannya dan menguncinya di dalam gudang setelah memberantakkan pakaiannya, mengacak-acak penampilannya, mencoreti wajahnya, menyiramnya dengan air selokan, dan merobek buku-bukunya. Naruto tahu Sasuke melihat Suigetsu Cs membullynya, tapi pemuda itu terlalu acuh untuk peduli pada nasib Naruto. Naruto tertawa dalam hati, apa yang ia harapkan? Sasuke akan menolongnya? That's just a dream.

Setelah membenahi apa yang bisa ia benahi, Naruto segera beranjak untuk pulang sambil memasang wajah datar dan melewati Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto melangkah lebar-lebar, secepat mungkin meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah elite tersebut.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat Naruto dibully, lebih lagi awalnya dirinyalah yang memulai itu semua, entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri melihat Naruto yang tidak melawan sedikitpun saat dibully tadi.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu apartementnya. Dia tahu ada yang membuntutinya. Orang-orang yang penasaran dengan latar belakang Naruto yang begitu misterius. Tapi, mereka tak pernah menemukan titik terang sedikitpun. Tentu saja, apartement kumuh itu tidak ditinggalinya. Aparterment kumuh itu hanya 'jalan' ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia memiliki banyak kesibukan hari ini.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dan kini terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata sapphire, berkulit tan, memiliki 3 buah whiskers di kedua pipinya, tubuh idaman dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna, bahu kokoh dan otot-otot yang begitu serasi melengkapi pesonanya. Oh, yeah. Inilah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Setelah menggunakan piyamanya, Naruto membuka Laptopnya dan mengecek keadaan perusahaannya. Oh, apa aku belum bilang kalau Naruto sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri? Well, itu adalah warisan dari orang tua Naruto yang telah meninggal dunia 2 tahun yang lalu, Namikaze Corp. Masih fokus mengecek keadaan perusahaannya, Naruto tersentak ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Namikaze-sama, saya ingin mengantarkan makan malam." Suara seorang wanita terdengar, Naruto menekan tombol hijau di atas nakasnya, pintu kamarnya secara otomatis terbuka.

"Letakkan saja di atas meja depan televisi." Wanita muda berpakaian maid itu melaksanakan perintah Naruto dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Arigatou, Samui-san." Wanita muda yang dipanggil Samui itu menoleh ke arah tuan mudanya yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Wajahnya memerah, senyum tuan mudanya itu sangat mempesona.

"Ha'i, Namikaze-sama." Samui segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Naruto kembali fokus pada Laptopnya. Keadaan perusahaannya masih stabil. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Setelah mematikan Laptopnya Naruto segera beranjak dari atas ranjang ke depan televisi di kamarnya dan segera melahap makan malamnya sambil melihat berita terkini yang disiarkan oleh televisi.

Naruto itu jenius, tak dapat dipungkiri, karena itu juga dia sudah mampu menanggung beban perusahaan sejak orang tuanya meninggal, sejak tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas. Di perusahaannya sendiri hanya para kepala divisi dan tingkatan di atasnya yang tahu wajah asli Naruto. Karyawan dan tingkatan di bawahnya tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana wajah asli Direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tersebut. Benar-benar misterius.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke di layar televisinya. Sasuke ternyata ingin vakum dari dunia modellingnya. Tentu saja Naruto tahu, itu karena sebentar lagi kesibukan akan tingkat akhir dari sekolah menengah atas akan bertambah padat.

Naruto berniat untuk mengambil ujian lebih dulu dari orang lain, tapi tidak jadi karena jika ia melakukan hal itu, kemudian lulus penilaian, otomatis dia akan menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi dibanding teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang lain. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto mematikan televisi dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan menyikat gignya. Memastikan dirinya bersih, Naruto segera menaiki ranjangnya dan menutup matanya.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Tak lupa melakukan kebiasaannya dan mulai larut dalam buaian mimpi.

Paginya, Naruto telah siap dengan penyamarannya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruto berangkat ke Sekolah. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang hingga sampai ke sekolahnya. Ada apa di sekolahnya? Ada artis, kah? Setahu Naruto, Sasuke tidak mungkin masih berada di luaran, ia pasti sudah berada di dalam ruang kelas khusus yang berisi 10 siswa pilihan itu untuk menghindari para penggemarnya. Jadi, siapa yang dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis itu?

Naruto masih berwajah tenang kalau saja tidak melihat siapa orang yang dikerubungi itu. Itu Sai, Karin, dan Sara! Orang-orang menyebalkan yang merupakan sahabat Naruto sejak kecil dan selalu menempel padanya. Naruto berniat kabur sebelum suara datar Sai dan teriakan menggelegar Karin dan Sara merasuki telinganya.

"Naruto/NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN." Keadaan langsung menjadi hening. Naruto merutuki 3 orang menyebalkan itu. Sai, Karin, dan Sara segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau terlihat seperti zombie, Naruto." Ujar Sai tanpa tendeng aling(?).

'TWITCH'

"Apa-apaan dengan style mu ini Naruto? Kau kemanakan rambut pirangmu? Kau kemanakan iris shapppire mu? Dan apa-apaan dengan kulit putih pucat itu? Kemana whiskers mu?" Seberondong pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulut Karin.

'TWITCH''TWITCH'

"Naruto-kun kenapa tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit? Kami tahu kau terpukul setelah kematian Kushina-baasan dan Minato-jiisan, tapi setidaknya katakan kemana kau akan pergi. Jadi kami tidak susah-susah keliling dunia untuk mencarimu." Semprotan Sara menambah kekesalan Naruto.

'TWITCH''TWITCH''TWITCH'

"Urusai." Balas Naruto, Karin sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Setelah mendapat semua yang ingin ia gunakan, Karin segera menghapus semua penyamaran Naruto.

"Lepas lensa kontak nya." titah Karin, Naruto mendengus kesal tapi tetap melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Karin. Setelah Lensa dilepas terlihatlah sepasang iris sapphire yang menawan. Karin menyobek kulit-kulit buatan yang dipakai Naruto untuk menyamarkan kulit tannya.

"Begini lebih baik." Ujar Karin, Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sara menarik keluar kemeja Naruto yang dimasukkan ke dalam.

"Begini lebih cocok. Bad Boy style adalah gayamu, Naruto-kun." Naruto bersidekap kesal.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto, Sai hanya tersenyum pura-pura polos, Karin dan Sara Pura-pura menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kami kan sekolah di sini, Naruto-kun." Jawab Sara.

"Apa kau tidak melihat seragam kami?" Tanya Karin.

"Hm, Naruto no Baka." Timpal Sai pedas.

'TWITCH''TWITCH''TWITCH'

"MAKSUDKU, KENAPA KALIAN PINDAH KE SINI?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu/dekat denganmu/melihat keadaanmu. Kami kan merindukanmu." Jawab Karin, Sara, dan Sai bersamaan. Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Kan bisa memintaku untuk pulang ke Amerika." Balas Naruto melembut.

"Tapi itu tidak akan cukup, kau juga pasti akan sibuk mengurus cabang perusahaanmu, apalagi cabang Namikaze corp di Amerika itu hampir sama besarnya dengan yang pusat." Protes Sara.

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa dihubungi." Timpal Karin.

"Itu juga alasan kenapa kami harus keliling dunia agar bisa menemukanmu." Tambah Sai. Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku. Kalian maukan memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Hmphh, maaf saja tidak cukup/hanya maaf?/seolah maaf saja itu cukup." Balas Sara, Sai, dan Karin.

"Jadi aku harus melakukan apa agar kalian memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto, ketiganya terlihat berfikir.

"Makan-makan." Ujar Sai yakin.

"Ditambah Shopping." Mata Sara berbinar.

"Dan Novel hunting." Karin membuang muka.

"Baiklah, nona-nona, tuan muda. Permintaan kalian akan ku penuhi nanti. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kelas, kita menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Dan kalian juga sukses telah merusak penyamaranku." Ujar Naruto dan mendahului mereka meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih terkejut dengan kebenaran akan orang yang selalu mereka bully.

"Wakatta." Jawab ketiganya.

Semua orang tentu terkejut dengan fakta bahwa orang yang mereka bully setiap hari adalah satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa dan merupakan pemilik perusahaan terbesar seantero Asia-Amerika. Naruto adalah si Jenius yang katanya membuat banyak terobosan baru sehingga perusahaannya berkembang semakin pesat. Rumor tentang pemilik perusahaan yang masih sekolah menengah atas ternyata benar adanya. Pantas saja, Naruto diterima dengan mudah di sekolah itu. Perusahaan Naruto adalah penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah itu. Jelas Naruto punya hak lebih besar dari mereka. Mereka menyesal karena telah membuat hidup Naruto buruk. Tanpa terkecuali sang Primadona Sekolah, Uchiha sasuke.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Karena ketiga sahabatnya ini penyamarannya harus terbongkar sebelum waktunya. Padahal, Naruto masih ingin bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Kalau sudah terbongkar begini dia akan lebih sering absen karena kesibukan perusahaan. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruangan khusus untuk mereka berempat. Hanya mereka berempat. Ruangan yang mirip hotel dengan fasilitas khusus dan sangat lengkap juga canggih. Sara tengah membaca majalah, Karin sedang menonton televisi, Sai sedang membaca novel, dan Naruto sendiri sedang mengontrol perusahaannya. Mereka tidak perlu belajar, mereka berbeda. Jika mereka ingin belajar, mereka akan memanggil guru untuk mengajari mereka, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Ayolah, mereka itu anak-anak jenius. Oh, kenapa Naruto tidak masuk ke kelasnya yang biasanya? Itu karena ketiga orang menyebalkan itu menyeretnya dan memindahkannya ke kelas khusus yang lebih khusus daripada kelas VIP yang berisikan 10 orang itu.

"Naruto." Panggil Sai.

"Ya?" Ujar Naruto menoleh.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang berambut pantat ayam dari kelas VIP?" Tanya Sai. Naruto tahu betul siapa yang Sai maksud. Sara dan Karin juga menatap penasaran.

"Hm. Aku menyukainya." Naruto menjawab singkat. Ekspresi Sai nampak horror, Karin dan Sara bahkan sampai tertegun. Oh Gawd, Naruto itu pernah dikira aseksual karena tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun. Tapi, sekarang Naruto bilang dia menyukai pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu? WTF, dude!

"Tapi, sayangnya dia tidak menyukaiku." Tambah Naruto kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Karin mendengus.

"Tentu saja, kau menggunakan penyamaran yang sangat not-your-style, Naruto." Ujar Karin. Naruto tertawa.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus kembali menjadi tuan muda lagi, huh?" Naruto mendongak.

"Pada kenyataannya, kau memanglah tuan muda, Naruto." Sai menutup novelnya.

"Tuan muda yang tampan, baik hati, dan murah senyum." Timpal Sara bersemangat.

"Oke, sudah ku putuskan. Mulai hari ini kau akan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah ini. Aku tahu karena penyamaranmu itu, kau belum mengikuti apa-apa di sekolah ini. Jadi, dengan sisa beberapa bulan sebelum Ujian, kau akan mengikuti apa yang harusnya kau ikuti." Ujar Karin seenaknya.

"Dan akan lebih baik kalau Naruto-kun mengambil Ujian duluan. Jadi, setelah itu Naruto-kun bisa fokus ke kegiatan ekstra itu." Ujar Sara, matanya berbinar cerah.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan?" tanya Naruto berusaha agar rencana Karin gagal.

"Shin-niisan akan mengelola perusahaanmu untuk sementara." Ujar Sai.

"Lalu, waktu untukku belajar?" Naruto masih berusaha.

"Naruto-kun walaupun tidak belajar tetap akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, kok." Ujar Sara.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kalian saja." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kau akan mengikuti klub basket, memanah, berpedang, vokal, piano, renang, kelas memasak, dan dance." Ujar Karin, Naruto melotot.

"Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat?" tanya Naruto memelas.

"Tentu saja ada. Dan ini takkan memforsir tenagamu secara berlebihan, aku sudah memperkirakannya." Ujar Karin dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Wakatta, wakatta. Jadi jadwalku hari ini apa?" tanya Naruto, Karin menyeringai seram.

"Basket, sepulang sekolah."

Ketika Naruto dan ketiga sahabatnya memasuki lapangan klub basket, semua orang terdiam dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, terutama pada Naruto. Naruto mengerang dalam hati, ia tahu ini yang akan terjadi kalau penyamarannya terbongkar. Berusaha cuek, Naruto memfokuskan diri pada gadget mahalnya. Naruto tahu, Karin tengah berbicara pada pelatih dan kapten tim basket KMHS. Tapi, Naruto tak peduli.

"NARUTO." Panggil Karin dari kejauhan. Naruto menoleh, dan segera berjalan mendekati Karin, diikuti Sai dan Sara di belakangnya.

"Nah, Yahiko-san. Tuan muda kami ini ingin mengikuti klub basket dan berada pada tim inti. Jadi, silahkan tes kemampuan tuan muda kami yang satu ini." Ujar Karin sambil mendorong-dorong Naruto.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang legenda tak terkalahkan, bukan? The Ninetail-fox flash." Ujar Sai datar.

"Nah, Naruto-kun adalah legenda itu. Naruto-kun sudah menjuarai banyak turnamen basket internasional saat di Amerika, loh." Ujar Sara. Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah memenuhi sampai telinga.

"URUSAI. Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku tidak sehebat itu." Ujar Naruto rendah diri. Yahiko tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san. Silahkan tunjukkan kemampuanmu." Yahiko melempar bola basket ke arah Naruto. Naruto segera melepas almameter dan dasinya lalu menyerahkannya ke Sai. Dengan segera Naruto masuk ke lapangan.

"Yahiko-san. Tuan muda kami akan melawan kalian one to five." Ujar Karin, Naruto menatap tajam Karin.

"Bukankah itu tidak seimbang?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Ikuti saja apa yang ku katakan, Naruto akan menunjukkan bagaimana basket yang sebenarnya." Ujar Karin.

"Wakatta." Kemudian permainan di mulai. Awalnya mereka begitu percaya diri dengan kuantitas mereka. Tapi, setelah Naruto melakukan Three-point 3 kali secara berturut-turut, mau tak mau mereka gentar. Kemudian permainan menjadi tak terkendali. Naruto di tengah lapangan basket itu terlihat sangat bersinar dengan segala bakatnya.

"Waaahh.. Naruto-senpai sangat hebat."

"di-dia bukan manusia, dia adalah monster."

"Lihat, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan fade away dengan jarak seperti itu?"

"Waahh, lompatannya tinggi sekali."

"Naruto-senpai melibat habis anggota inti klub basket."

"The ninetail-fox flash! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya." Dengungan-dengungan keras membicarakan Naruto membuat Karin tersenyum bangga. Dia tahu, sepupunya itu multitalenta, basket bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

'PRIIIIITTTTTT' tiupan peluit menandakan usainya pertandingan, sorak-sorai memenuhi ruangan itu. Naruto mengalahkan tim inti klub basket KMHS dengan skor 111-108. Naruto tersenyum puas, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sedangkan anggota tim inti klub basket terkapar di lapangan basket. Dia mengalahkan tim inti hanya seorang diri. Karin mendatangi pelatih klub basket.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Namikaze-san sangat diterima di sini. Katakan pada Namikaze-san, turnamen basket nasional akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Ku harap Namikaze-san mau mengikuti turnamen tersebut. Tolong katakan padanya." Karin menunjukkan jempolnya dan berlari ke arah Naruto yang tengah dimanjakan oleh Sai dan Sara. Karin mengatakan apa yang dikatakan pelatih tim basket, disambut dengan cengiran lebar di wajah Naruto.

"YATTAAAA!" Naruto memukulkan tinjunya ke udara sambil melompat. Di kejauhan Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sangat ekspresif dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto..." Ujarnya lirih.

* * *

Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk memenuhi permintaan tuan dan nona-nona muda yang mengaku adalah sahabatnya. sambil mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi, Naruto tersenyum tipis, bukannya dia tidak melihat Sasuke yang berada di dekat pintu gym. Dia hanya ingin melihat, bagaimana pandangan Sasuke padanya. Dan dia cukup senang ketika menangkap gerakan bibir Sasuke yang menyebutkan namanya. Maa, maa, sudahlah ketiga sahabatnya tengah menunggunya. Jadi, selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto menggunakan kaos hitam polos dilapisi hoodie biru muda dengan garis-garis putih dengan bagian lengan yang ditarik sampai ke siku , jeans hitam, dan sepatu kets putih. Jam tangan mahal menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Oh, dia masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah omong-omong. Dan, pakaiannya sekarang itu adalah pakaian yang dibawakan Sai untuknya. Setelah menutup pintu ruang pribadi milik mereka berempat, Naruto segera melesat mendatangi ketiga sahabatnya. Namun, ketika melewati ruang klub dance, Naruto melihat mereka tengah berlatih dengan gerakan yang agak tidak nyaman menurut Naruto. Ingin mengabaikan, tapi tidak bisa, jadi Naruto memasuki ruang klub dance dan berbicara dengan ketua klub dance, Rock Lee.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan Naruto, Rock Lee tiba-tiba mematikan semua musik di ruang tersebut.

"Nah, minna. Naruto-kun, ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kita. Simak dan lihat apa ada gerakan yang bisa memperbaiki kekurangan koreografi kita." Kemudian Lee menyalakan tape dan Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan koreo baru yang tertata apik dalam otaknya. Naruto bergerak dalam tempo lambat dan cepat sesuai dengan ritme musik pengiring. Akan menjadi sangat enerjik ketika musik menghentak dan bergerak begitu anggun ketika musik beralun lembut. Ketika lagu habis, Naruto mengakhirinya dengan melakukan koprol ke belakang dan melakukan pose. Anggota klub dance nampak terpukau. Lee bertepuk tangan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Minna! Ayo, beri salam pada anggota baru kita, Naruto-kun!" Seru Lee bersemangat. Serempak seluruh anggota klub dance menundukkan kepala.

"Yoroshiku, Namikaze-san/senpai." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Yoroshiku mo." Balas Naruto. Ketika selesai berbincang sebentar dengan anggota-anggota klub dance, Naruto beranjak untuk keluar. Tapi, sebelum keluar, Lee menahannya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, ku harap kau menerima tawaran ku untuk mengikuti lomba dance solo tingkat Nasional sebagai perwakilan Konoha Montessari Highschool." Ujar Lee.

"Kapan?"

"3 minggu lagi."

"Akan ku pikirkan. Besok akan ku beri tahu keputusan ku." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lee juga balas tersenyum. Setelah itu Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan melesat ke parkiran. Dia sudah membuat ketiga sahabatnya lumutan karena menunggunya terlalu lama. Yeah, 40 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi, Naruto fikir setelah mereka mendengar alasannya, mereka akan mengerti.

Ketika sampai di depan sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto nyengir kikuk melihat wajah ketiganya tertekuk. Sebelum Sara menyemprotkan kecerewetannya, Naruto segera menceritakan segala hal yang membuatnya terlambat. Karin tersenyum puas, Sara tersenyum bangga, Sai menatapnya dalam.

"Naruto akan sangat sibuk." Ujar Sai. Naruto tersenyum lembut, Sai memang yang paling susah mengungkapkan ekspresinya. Jadi, Naruto merangkulnya dan memberi cengiran lebar padanya. Dia mengerti kalau Sai hanya ingin mengatakan padanya kalau dia juga senang karena Naruto akan mengikuti lomba dance Nasional.

"Nah, nah. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, ayo habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang bersama!" Seru Naruto. Ketiganya terlihat senang, dengan cepat mereka memasuki Limousine Sara dan melesat pergi untuk menghabiskan malam itu. Pergi ke taman bermain, game center, mall, toko buku, dan sebagainya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat hal itu. Entah kenapa ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai kedekatan Naruto dengan ketiga orang itu. Sasuke merasa kesal dengan perasaan itu.

Dalam kamarnya, Sasuke mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Dia sangat-sangat kesal mengingat rasa-rasa aneh yang membuat hatinya gelisah. Fakta bahwa ia gelisah karena Naruto terlihat sangat dekat dan begitu bahagia di antara ketiga orang baru itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tak pernah melewatkan sesi tanya jawab dengan Itachi, dia tak pernah melewatkan kegiatan one book one day nya, dia tak pernah melewatkan makan malamnya, dan Sasuke tidak pernah kehilangan minat belajar sampai sedemikian rupanya. Tapi, hari ini semua kacau gara-gara makhluk berambut pirang, bermata sapphire dan berkulit tan yang pernah ditolaknya karena penyamaran sosok itu. Sasuke benar-benar kesal, marah dan keki luar biasa. Saking marahnya ia sampai menangis karena tidak bisa mengeti ada apa dengan perasaannya sendiri, kenapa emosinya bisa sekacau ini, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sasuke bahkan telah memakan habis semua persediaan tomatnya untuk satu minggu ke depan.

 **.TBC.**

 **Yosh! Ini adalah Multichap pertama. Terinspirasi dari video clip Marshmello-Alone, awalnya pengen bikin oneshoot pendek yang gak jauh beda dari asal idenya, tapi ternyata keterusan nulis dan tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi nyangkut-nyangkut ke bisnis segala/aeh/. Maafkan daku karena moment Narusasunya belum ada, Sasuke nya juga muncul dikit amat ya, kan? :v tunggu aja, insya Alllah chapter depan itu ada moment Narusasunya./evil laugh/. :v maafkan daku juga karena chara-charanya sangat OOC/mewek/. Daku suka soalnya liat paih yang kece-kece gimana gituh. :v entah kenapa daku suka Karin yang gak pecicilan, yang gak genit, yang gak kecentilan. :v dan lagi entah kenapa daku membuat Sara jadi super duper duper OOC, centil, manja-manja gimana gitu. :v soalnya dalam imajinasi daku, Sara lebih cocok kek gitu. :v**

 **Nah, nah, RnR yak, kritsar yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan.. :v do'ain semoga ini cerita gak putus di tengah-tengah yak.. :v apalagi sampai stuck cuman di chapter satu aja. :v kan kayak anjer gimana gitu.. :v**

 **Ya Udin lah. :v**

 **Kagehoshi Nao, Log Out.**

 **#Hidup_Narusasu**

 **#All_hail_narusasu**

 **#Long_live_Narusasu**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki, eh, Namikaze Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T  
Genre : romance/drama  
Warning : super OOC, Penulisan gak sesuai dengan EYD, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, Highschool!AU, bikin sakit mata, cerita bikin mual.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah murid di salah satu sekolah elite di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Montessari Highschool. Naruto berhasil masuk ke sana dengan cara yang misterius. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto menyogok, ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah anak yang meminta belas kasihan orang-orang di yayasan sehingga bisa masuk ke sekolah itu yang notabenenya sekolah anak-anak orang kaya juga anak-anak berotak jenius, dan beragam alasan lainnya. Inilah kehidupan sekolah Uzumaki Naruto, Sasaran Bully No. 1 seantero Konoha Montessari Highschool.

* * *

Naruto mendekap dadanya sendiri. Meremas tempat dimana rasa sakitnya berada. Inilah yang ia benci dari dirinya. Merasakan betapa lemahnya dirinya. Karena kelemahannya itulah mereka terbunuh. Orang tuanya terbunuh karena kelemahannya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya tidak mampu. Tidak mampu melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Sehari setelah tragedi itu Naruto mendapat kabar, pembunuh orang tuanya sudah mati, dan dia berada di Rumah Sakit saat terbangun. Orang-orang mengira bahwa kematian kedua orang tuanya adalah kecelakaan mobil. Tapi, Naruto ada di sana dan tahu bahwa kematian kedua orang tuanya bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan. Naruto tidak tahu dengan jelas. Ingatannya seolah terpotong oleh sesuatu. Dia tak mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan hal itu.

Dia ingat orang tuanya dibunuh, dia ingat tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana persisnya kejadian itu. Semua tiba-tiba menghilang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan mendapati bahwa tubuhnya penuh luka. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke cermin di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mendapati dia berdandan aneh. Saat itu Naruto bingung, dengan apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya tak ada hal yang aneh saat di sekolah, memang ada beberapa yang seolah menghilang dari ingatannya. Tapi, Naruto tak memusingkan hal itu. Esoknya, Naruto memutuskan berdandan dengan dandanan yang sama seperti kemarin, dan menemukan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ada apa dengan tatapan semua orang? Saat dia sampai di kelas pun, segerombol orang tiba-tiba menariknya, lalu semuanya gelap. Esoknya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya Naruto terus mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya ketika dirasa kesadarannya mulai menyusut walau hanya bertahan sebentar. Berhari-hari Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, dan berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya secara penuh saat hari ke-13. Saat itu Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini di sekolah. Muncul banyak tanda tanya dalam diri Naruto. Kenapa dia tak pernah tahu sebelumnya? Apakah dia kehilangan ingatan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya? Dan lain-lain. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendengarkan seseorang berbicara dalam kepalanya. Meracaukan banyak hal, membuat Naruto sakit kepala. Dari racauan seseorang tersebut, Naruto menemukan beberapa jawaban atas sekian pertanyaannya. Saat Naruto bertanya siapa orang yang berbicara dalam kepalanya, suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan karena itulah Naruto melanjutkan hal yang telah di mulai entah oleh siapa, tapi Naruto curiga kalau orang yang berbicara dalam kepalanya itulah yang melakukannya. Kemudian, Naruto menyadari sesuatu, kesadarannya akan selalu menghilang saat dia merasakan sakit, takut, dan sebagainya. Naruto kemudian membicarakan hal ini pada Kakashi, orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Kakashi kemudian mengatakan sesuatu tentang alter ego dan lainnya. Sejak hari itu, Naruto tahu, bahwa tidak hanya ada dia dalam dirinya, tapi ada orang lain juga bersamanya. Kakashi menyarankan Naruto untuk melakukan terapi. Tapi, Naruto menolak. Saat itu, suara dalam kepalanya terdengar lagi. Mereka melakukan negosiasi. Orang dalam kepalanya setuju. Kemudian Naruto merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh dirinya yang lain saat di sekolah. Pembullyan-pembullyan itu sudah dirasakannya. Naruto memang ingin mengakhiri penyamarannya, dan kebetulan keberadaan 3 sohibnya mempercepat hal itu. Setelah ia tidak mendapat bullyan lagi, Naruto semakin jarang mendengar suara dalam kepalanya. Naruto cukup senang, tapi dia juga sedikit merindukan sosok yang selalu berbicara dalam kepalanya itu.

Naruto menatap agenda yang telah dibuatkan oleh Karin untuknya, masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Ah, mengingat hal-hal yang sudah dilakukannya. Naruto jadi teringat Sasuke. Uchiha Arogant itu. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, ya?

* * *

Di lain tempat, Sasuke termenung. Awalnya dia hanya bosan membaca buku. Tapi, kemudian otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh terhadap Naruto. Tidak, kali ini bukan perasaan labilnya lagi. Sasuke benar-benar merasa aneh pada Naruto. Seperti Naruto bukanlah Naruto. Sasuke masih ingat, beberapa bulan lalu, Naruto masihlah terlihat lemah di matanya, Naruto hanyalah pecundang tidak tahu diri di matanya. Kemudian, beberapa minggu setelahnya, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapan pemuda itu. Tapi, saat itu Sasuke menghiraukannya. Biasanya, setiap dibully, Naruto akan menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa takut, pasrah. Namun, sejak saat itu, Sasuke tak pernah lagi melihat sorot takut di iris obsidian Naruto. Tak bisa dibaca. Pandangannya datar, auranya pun jadi berbeda. Sasuke jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Naruto seperti berganti dengan sosok yang lain. Lalu, beberapa hari setelah Sasuke merasa aneh pada Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memergoki Naruto yang berbicara sendiri. berbicara seolah ada yang diajaknya bicara. Sasuke jadi merinding saat itu, dia mulai enggan mendekat pada Naruto. 4 hari kemudian, Sasuke kembali memergoki Naruto yang berbicara sendiri. Bedanya, kali ini ia melihat bahwa Naruto bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaan dirinya sendiri, dengan nada dan gelagat yang berbeda. Kemudian Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi tentang hal yang ia temukan. Hari itu, Sasuke menduga, kalau Naruto, memiliki kepribadian lain dalam dirinya, atau istilahnya Alter Ego.

Berhari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke berhenti membully Naruto dan hanya menjadi pengamat. Kemudian, Naruto mendatangi dirinya. Sasuke saat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Naruto yang didepannya adalah Naruto yang seorang 'pecundang'. Tapi, Sasuke tak menolak ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. Hari itu, Sasuke mengetahui dengan benar, bahwa memang ada sosok lain dalam diri Naruto. Sosok itu mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah bagian dalam diri Naruto. Sosok itu meracaukan tentang membunuh, mati, koma, dan sebagainya. Sasuke jadi mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak tentang Naruto. Setelah perbincangan itu, Sasuke segera menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, tak pernah ada satupun hal yang berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada informasi satupun tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke hampir putus asa, sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mungkin ada hal yang membuat informasi Uzumaki Naruto tidak ada. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sejak dulu fikirannya selalu berputar di satu area, selalu pada segala hal tentang Naruto, dan kini fikirannya telah terbiasa karenanya. Juga perasaannya.

Sasuke masih ingat tingkah labilnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Cukup memalukan. Tapi, sungguh, dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman akan kedekatan Naruto dengan 3 sepupunya. Kemudian muncul sebuah pertanyaan, Naruto yang menyatakan cinta padanya dulu, Naruto yang mana?

Kemunculan sebuah pertanyaan itu, memunculkan beragam pertanyaan lainnya. Termasuk, "Naruto yang sekarang, apakah masih menyukainya?"

* * *

Naruto memasuki kelasnya, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas biasa saja. Dan kini dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, siapa saja para penjilat yang mendekati dirinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Naruto-kun! Apa kau mau ke kantin bersama saat istirahat nanti?"

"Naruto-kun, bersamaku saja."

"Jangan, bersamaku saja."

"Naruto-kun dengan ku saja ya?"

Dan bla bla bla bla. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di depan tempat duduknya. Sepertinya Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas biasa juga.

"Gomen na, Ojou-chan*. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke." Cengiran menawan dari Naruto cukup membungkam gadis-gadis itu dan membuat mereka pergi, walau diiringi dengan decakan kecewa dan gerutuan. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian membeku.

"Dobe*."

"Apa maksudmu, teme*?!" dalam sekejap pertemanan antara tukang bully dan yang terbully itu terjalin. Terlihat sangat akrab. Dari sudut ruangan, Sai bergumam.

"Mereka seperti telah terikat oleh takdir. Seolah diciptakan untuk satu sama lain."

'TENG' 'TENG' 'TENG' 'TENG'

Bel jam istirahat telah berdentang, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hoe, teme. Ayo ke kantin bersama. Aku ingin makan ramen-chan." Ujar Naruto, Sasuke terlihat berfikir sebelum menerima ajakan Naruto.

"Wakatta*." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sasuke entah kenapa merasa gugup. Hei, jangan salahkan dia. Setelah dulu terombang-ambing tak tentu arah, Sasuke jelas merasakan hal aneh seperti kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya atau degup jantungnya yang mengalahkan tabuhan gendang orkestra. Ini mungkin yang ke sekian kalinya. Entah, Sasuke juga baru-baru ini menyadarinya, Dia hanya masih belum terbiasa. Sasuke kemudian berusaha mengingat, Seingatnya dulu dia begini saat pertama kali mencurigai keanehan yang ada pada diri Naruto. Namun, tak pernah ia hiraukan karena akan menghilang ketika ia tak berdekatan dengan Naruto. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia sadar. Memang ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa dia punya penyakit jantung? Yabai*!

"-ke?"

"-uke?"

"-Asuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"H-hn?" Astaga, dia melamun.

"Kau ini, kita sudah sampai. Kau ingin memesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan."

"E-eh? Pie tomat, Jus tomat dan buah tomat segar." Ujar Sasuke, Naruto terkekeh.

"Ternyata kau maniak tomat, ya?" Dan Naruto melenggang begitu saja. Sasuke merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Oh, jangan lagi. Jangan sampai sikap lanilnya keluar di depan Naruto. Tak lama, Naruto tiba dengan nampan di tangannya. Naruto meletakkan pesanan Sasuke di hadapan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Kemudian mengambil pesanannya sendiri.

Naruto memesan miso ramen jumbo dan segelas jus jeruk.

Setelah berdoa, keduanya sama-sama mengucapkan,

"Ittadakimasu*." Sambil makan Naruto mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbincang.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa aku tidak melihat teman-temanmu?" Sasuke mendongak, untuk informasi mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Teman? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya liar.

"Itu, mereka Suigetsu dan yang lain." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapaku." Ujar Sasuke datar, tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba sendu.

'Yah, karena aku tidak punya teman' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri? Kemana 3 sepupumu?" Naruto terkekeh nervous.

"Sai paling sedang melukis, Karin sedang membuat agenda, dan Sara sedang menemani Karin. Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku tidak selalu bersama mereka. Mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing." Ujar Naruto, kemudian hening. Benar-benar hening. Sedikit membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu untuk menyamar dulu?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Wow. Oh, tunggu sampai Itachi tahu hal ini. Sasuke tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Mari berikan tepuk tangan kepada Uzumaki, eh bukan, tapi Namikaze Naruto.

"Hanya untuk beberapa alasan klasik." Balas Naruto singkat. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya ingin melihat, berapa banyak penjilat di sekitarku." Perjelas Naruto, Sasuke masih agak bingung.

"Tidak mungkin hanya itu, kan?" Ujar Sasuke ragu. Naruto terkekeh.

"Tentu saja ada alasan lain. Tapi, alasan utamanya tak bisa ku katakan. Himitsu da yo*."

"Ayashii*." Balas Sasuke.

"He? Kenapa kau jadi mencurigaiku?"

"Karena kau memang mencurigakan, dobe."

"Apa tampangku, tampang-tampang penjahat?' Celetuk Naruto, Sasuke dengan kalem menjawab.

"Terlihat seperti itu." Balasnya.

"Aishh, Yappari*."

"Shikashi, omae wa..*" Perkataan Sasuke terhenti, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Boku wa?*"

"Iie, Daijoubu da yo." Lalu hening lagi.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Kau sendiri. Kau selalu menjaga jarak dari orang lain, itu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak menjaga jarak, hanya berhati-hati agar tidak melewati batasanku."

"Batasan? Batasan apa?" Naruto cukup penasaran. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Himitsu dayo." Naruto terdiam, tak lama ia tergelak.

"Woah, woah. Kau balas dendam rupanya." Ujar Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya angkuh.

"Revenge always sweet." Lalu, mereka tertawa bersama. Hanya tawa kecil yang tak berlebihan. Omong-omong, dari tadi mereka tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik orang lain sejak mereka tiba di kantin. Benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia hanya mereka yang punya.

Di pojok kantin, seorang gadis berambut merah diikat satu tengah memotret hints-hints kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Maamaa*, akhirnya aku bisa dapat asupan lagi. Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat Naruto-kun dengan orang lain."

* * *

Desas-desus pertemanan Naruto dan Sasuke merebak. Dalam sekejap, mereka menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di KMHS. Karena hal itu juga, Karin sampai mencak-mencak dan meminta penjelasan dari Naruto. Yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto seadanya. Karin sempat protes atas penjelasannya, tapi Naruto acuh.

'Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Sasuke, karena berkat dia menerima ajakanku, aku jadi terhindar dari cengkraman nona-nona mengerikan.' Hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto ketika Karin mengatakan akan menghabiskan uang di ATM Naruto.

Lain Karin, lain Sara. Gadis itu memberondong Naruto dengan beragam pertanyaan tentang siapa Seme, siapa Uke, apakah mereka memiliki hubungan atau sebagainya. Naruto merasa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sara dengan jawaban yang tak memuaskan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sara tanyakan padanya.

Berbeda dari 2 orang sebelumnya, Sai hanya meminta Naruto menjelaskan dengan singkat tentang apa yang terjadi. Kemudian dia hanya memeluk Naruto dan berkata,

"Naruto-kun akan sibuk bersama Sasuke setelah ini." Naruto gagal paham. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kabar dia dekat dengan Sasuke itu?

* * *

Lain Naruto, lain Sasuke. Kini ia mendapat berondongan pertanyaan dari kakak tercintanya dan ibunya. Rupa-rupanya, tak hanya menyebar di lingkungan sekolah, kini gosip tersebut merebak seantero Konoha. Cukup membuat Sasuke merasa sakit kepala ketika dia harus menjawab jibunan pertanyaan dengan nada iri yang kentara dari Itachi dan pertanyaan aneh yang dengan antusias ibunya lontarkan kepadanya.

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur. Mencoba berhenti memikirkan tentang gosip tersebut. Dia cukup lelah setelah menjawab bermacam pertanyaan dari kakak dan ibunya. Kemudian, fikiran Sasuke melayang. Masih banyak miosteri tentang naruto yang belum ia ketahui. Pertemanan yang diajukan oleh pemuda pirang itu disambutnya dengan senang hati. Mungkin saja kan, ia dapat menggali banyak informasi dari pertemanan itu. Ini sebuah kemajuan. Pencariannya pasti akan menemukan tiitk terang. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat tertarik pada diri Naruto. Dia sangat penasaran akan diri pemuda itu. Sasuke seolah menemukan sebuah puzzle yang terbongkar. Jadi, dia harus mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan yang hilang. Agar ia mengetahui, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Naruto. Semakin Sasuke berusaha tidak ingin ikut campur, semakin penasaranlah ia dengan diri pemuda berambut pirang itu. Jadi, ketika tangan naruto terbuka untuknya, dia merasa memiliki kesempatan besar utnuk menemukan kepingan-kepingan yang hilang. Dengan beragam pertanyaan di otaknya. Kemudian teringat akan Naruto yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan font paling besar dan dicetak tebal muncul dibenaknya.

" **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pada Naruto?"**

 **.TBC.**

Translate :

Gomen na, Ojou-chan = Maaf ya, nona-nona.

Dobe = idiot

Teme = Sialan

Wakatta = Baiklah

Yabai = Gawat

Ittadakimasu = Selamat makan

Himitsu da yo = Rahasia

Ayashii = Mencurigakan

Yappari = Sudah ku duga

Shikashi, omae wa.. = Tapi, Kamu..

Boku wa? = Aku?

Iie, Daijoubu da yo = Tidak, tidak apa-apa.

Maamaa = Lumayan

 **Time to reply the reviews!**

Pingki Narusasu no Hatsuki : Hihihi iya, oneechan. :D maafkan dakuh, ceritanya terlalu alay. :' hikssu. Tapi, itu untuk kepentingan cerita.

Ai Aqira : Naruto isn't perfect. T.T

Kuraublackpearl : mamih bukannya gak tulus. Sejak awal dia udah punya rasa. :' cuman gak sadar, di chapter ini ada sedikit pembahasan tentang hal itu kan?

Vilan616 : heheeh sankyu, sankyu. Entah mau sampai berapa. Do'ain ajah semoga gak stuck di tengah jalan.

Habibah 794 : mamihnya gak nyesal. :v *plakk iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf nunggu lama, ya.

Guest : ini emang imajinasi overload saya. Karakter naruto dibuat gitu supaya gak terlalu marista nanti.

Dnya : ini udah lanjut. Maaf nunggu lama, ya.

Sunsuke : ini udah lanjut. Maaf nunggu lama, ya.

Arizukitoka : wah, sankyu. Ternyata ada juga yang suka fict ini.

Kita nakamura : iya, hahah. Masih banyak misterinya. Iya, semoga gak berhenti ditengah jalan. XD tapi updatenya gak janji asap ya. XD

Athena Atar : iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf nunggu lama, ya. *Authornya takut kena chidori*. XD

 **A/N :** Yosh, akhirnya bisa update juga. Ngaret amat saya yah, udah ngaret word nya tambah dikit lagi. T.T huwee Gomen . ini gegara, semalem gak ada koneksi internet. Terus 2 minggu Ulangan semester. Minggu-minggu ini juga gak tenang dengan beragam praktek dan remedial. Author bener-bener minta maaf. Thx for all readers. Yang udah mau review, fav, ataupun follow. Author seneng. Maaf juga kalau ff nya jelek. Ini ff OOC, super duper OOC. Tapi, disini sedikit di jelaskan tentang misteri dari diri Naruto. Dan juga bagian Sasuke juga banyak di sini. Ada moment narusasunya juga, walau sedikit. T.T mencoba membangun chemistry antara mereka. Maunya sih NaruSasu langsung pacaran, tapi itu kan gak masuk akal. Mereka berteman kayak gini aja udah cukup gak masuk akal. T.T nah, minna, author minta kritsarnya. Minta tolong juga buat dikoreksi ya, apabila ada kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa. Apalah daya author Cuman seorang newbie yang mencoba berkarya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Terimakasih.


End file.
